Anything and Everything
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: "There was no price he would not pay and nothing he would not do."  Looks into what  Jimmy is thinking after he finds out that Annie is missing at the end of Narco part 1. Jimmy/Annie friendship/implied something else. A little Jimmy/Natalie. Enjoy.


_**Okay so this basically starts a little bit after the first part of Narco. I wanted to take a look at what Jimmy was thinking right after he found out Annie had been taken…I put a little bit of Natalie in there, but it is mostly Jimmy. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chase or the cast**_

_**Spoilers: Narco: Part 1**_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Jimmy groggily reached over and pulled his phone off the bedside table. "What?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes so he could read the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning.

By this point, Natalie had woken, and she watched as Jimmy listened attentively to the person on the other end of the phone. However she did not pay much attention to his words, until the end of the conversation.

"I'm coming in," he told the person on the other end of the phone, closing it.

"Jimmy," she told him a little disappointedly, trying to hold his arm as he got up.

"I have to go Natalie," he said sharply, and she let her hand drop back to the mattress. Jimmy never spoke to her in that tone.

He seemed to realize that too because he softened his tone. "I'm sorry," he told her glancing over his shoulder for a brief second as he rummaged though the bureau draws, "but I have to go."

"What's happening?" she asked him sitting up in bed and watching as he bustled around the room pulling on whatever garments he could find.

He seemed not to hear her as he unlocked the draw on the bedside cabinet where he kept his gun and badge. He pulled them out and attached them to his belt.

"Jimmy," Natalie begged him, "tell me what is going on."

"There was an abandoned car found on an empty street across town. It had been hit very hard across the front," he told her pacing up and down in front of the bed, too anxious to stop moving, "No one ever called 911 about the crash though."

"Okay," Natalie replied not understanding the full picture yet, "What makes this part of the Marshal's jurisdiction?"

"The car," Jimmy started, "Nobody can get a hold of…" He took a deep breath and began a little more evenly. "The car is Annie's, and nobody can get in touch with her."

"Oh God," Natalie whispered putting her hands over her mouth. She might be the one who was engaged to Jimmy, but Annie was probably the person who knew the most about him. Those two were very close and had been for years. If anything happened to Annie…she did not want to think about what would happen to Jimmy. "Go," she told him, "call me when you find her."

"I will," he replied kissing her quickly on the cheek before dashing out the door. Within sixty seconds he was in the car and pulling out of the driveway. It was only then, when he had finally stopped moving, that the full gravity of his situation sunk in.

There was no question to who had done this. Pablo Cordova had just followed up on his treat to hold Annie responsible for anything that happened to Isabella. "Damn it," he swore out loud. He had told Annie to take that threat seriously, and she had, but he had not. He had let her go to that hotel across town with no back up.

He was her partner. He should never have let her go anywhere alone until this was cleared up. She could have come and stayed at his place for a couple of days, or he could have gone with her to that hotel, but he should never have left her side. He should have been there to protect her. Of course he knew what she would say if he could hear what he was thinking. She would tell him that she did not need him to protect her. She could take care of herself.

He wondered where she was now. She had to be alive. After all, they had only found her car. If they were just going to kill her why would they take her? Of course Jimmy could not completely block from his mind the little voice that was telling him exactly why people with the desire to kill Annie would kidnap her instead of just shooting her. They would take her because they did not want to kill her immediately. They wanted to make her suffer.

Jimmy felt a burst of anger run through him at the thought, and he slammed his foot down on the gas pedal. Annie had not done anything to Pablo Cordova. The only thing she had done was try to bring in Isabella because she had committed eight homicides. It had not been Annie's fault that the other drug cartel had taken the opportunity to eliminate completion. Still Jimmy knew that Pablo Cordova blamed his partner. He had been at Annie's side seconds after the gunshots were fired, and he had seen the rage in the older man's eyes. He seriously wondered if the man would not have killed Annie right then and there, if he had the opportunity. However Jimmy had stopped there from being an opportunity then…so Cordova had made his own opportunity.

Jimmy was still mad as hell for not being able to help his partner when she needed it, and it was killing him to know that she was out there somewhere alone and, though she would never admit it, scared. However the voice of reason in the back of his mind was telling him that, in a sick and twisted way, this was the second best scenario. The first best was, of course, her not being taken, but being kidnapped was better than being dead even if the former meant torture because it also meant the possibility of Annie surviving.

Jimmy closed his eyes briefly as he stopped at another stoplight. He had to hold on to that possibility. He needed to believe that Annie was going to be all right because he needed her. She was his partner and his best friend and…so much more. He did not know what he would do if he lost her.

In a lot of ways she was the most important person in his life. It was hard to work together as long as they had and not become close, but in their career field, it was more than that. As a US Marshal, or really any type of law enforcement, you had to be able to trust your partner and know that no matter what happened they would have your back.

Jimmy swallowed. He had failed to protect Annie from being kidnapped, but he would get her back alive no matter what it took. When it came to that, there was no price he would not pay and nothing he would not do.

_**What did you think? I thought it turned out alright even though I am posting it about 60 hours after I intended to…oh well…I got it up before part two of Narco, which I can't wait for so I am going to go now. Please review.**_


End file.
